


Under The Mistletoe

by Someones Disaffected Niece (My_LittleCorner)



Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, No plot just fluff and domestic af, Not Beta Read, One Shot, theres like one f-word but still rated it G, wrote this in like an hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28305792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/Someones%20Disaffected%20Niece
Summary: Carol and Peter are away on a mission. It’s Christmas time so they decided to keep the holiday spirt around even if they have to work.100% shipping nonsense and fluff.It has everything you can expect from a Xmas fluff fic: from fireplaces, snowball fighting, and yes, a damn mistletoe.A/N: This was written based on a prompt I was suggested where the person who asked for it wanted Carol and Peter to be away in a cabin.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054511
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Under The Mistletoe

Even superheroes slowed down for a minute to enjoy the holidays during the most merry time of the year.

It didn’t matter where in the galaxy they were located, the Christmas spirt ran deep in their bonding as a team and each of them made sure to make the best of it even if it meant they would be away from their families while on a mission.

Peter had spent fifteen minutes FaceTiming his aunt, apologizing because he would miss Christmas this year. He was in a mission with Captain Marvel away from New York and even if she could fly him back to Queens in five minutes, he didn’t really think it was productive to pause the mission for a few days.

May thought that was bullshit and he just wanted to spend some time alone with Carol — the crush he had on her was not a secret.

“Well, everyone might know...but she doesn’t, so...” Peter looked around to make sure Captain Marvel wasn’t around. 

Peter didn’t know what it was with boomers, but for some reason they felt the need to scream while video calling someone. It was like they thought the other person wouldn’t be able to hear them because of the distance or something.

“That’s what you think.” May teased.

“You think she knows?” Peter felt his hands suddenly getting sweaty. “Don’t tease!” He frowned at his aunt’s laughter.

“You do you, hun.” May would miss him but he was old enough to decide what to do for Christmas.

“I promise I’ll make it up to you!” He still felt guilty. But if he went back home, Carol wouldn’t have anyone to spend Christmas with since the rest of the team had all gone back home.

“Hey you!” Carol greeted him from behind as she walked inside. She was wearing a Santa hat. The blonde offered May a friendly wavedand let him wrap up his call.

Captain Marvel and Spider-man were sharing a small cabin near location. It was a one room cabin. Peter had insisted for her to take the bed and he built himself a hammock with his spider-web on the other end of the room.

The blonde poured some cereal on a bowl and sat at the small wooden table. She nibbled on her Lucky Charms and smiled once Peter joined her for a quick breakfast.

She leaned close and fixed a Santa hat on his head. She giggled playfully and he smiled back.

“You know what I’ve been thinking?” Carol crossed her legs over her chair and kept picking on her dry cereal with her fingers as she ate. She was wearing a pair of tie dye pajamas, she was barefoot but the cold of the wooden floor didn’t bother her.

Peter shook his head while he poured some milk over his lucky charms. “No clue, you always blow my mind.” He munched on his cereal.

“Maybe we should take the day off.” She shrugged, “go find some ugly Christmas tree that no one wanted and adopt it.” She smiled. “We could go to town, get some ornaments and stuff.” She nibbled on some marshmallows. She had no idea howmuch longer they would have to stay there and she knew he was gonna miss the holiday because of work.

“Yeah. That sounds like fun!” He agreed. It was the morning before Christmas, he was sure they will only find defective stuff but he liked her idea to try make something pretty, cozy and completely theirs with other people’s rejects.

They took turns in the bathroom for their morning showers and got dressed there before letting the other one do the same. 

At first it had made Peter extremely nervous to share with her such a small place with almost none existent privacy, but she had been so smooth and casual about it that he learned to not overthink or stressed about it.

It was a snowy morning outside their cabin, the town was covered in white while Christmas carols filled the cozy atmosphere.

They found a local shop that had everything 50% off. They went crazy with all the Christmas decorations on display. Carol wrapped a long garland around his neck and laughed. They were still wearing their Santa hats.

They found the ugliest stockings which they simultaneously agreed they should get for the chimney at the cabin.

“You know how we usually play secret Santa with the team and all?” Peter looked up.

Carol nodded as she dropped a wreath and some other decorations onto their cart.

“Maybe we should do that? I mean it wouldn’t be so secret since it’s just the two of us.” He ruffled his hair.

“Okay.” She agreed with a soft smile.

“We gotta try get each other something without the other one noticing though.” He challenged her.

“Alright.” She curved an eyebrow. “Same rules apply? Get something that’s about ten bucks and—“

“Completely and utterly crap that no one asked for.” He sang along with her.

The type of gifts the team gave each other were simultaneously trash and predictable as fuck: why would Scott want an ant-farm just because he went by Ant-man? Or even worse, giving Groot tree fertilizer wasn’t just a crappy present but also distasteful.

After their Christmas shopping, they went back to the cabin. They had used their imagination to carry an old tree they had bought for practically nothing and the rest of their bags.

Upon arrival, Carol looked for the wreath they had bought and hung it on the door. Peter lit the fire place while she heated some of the cocoa they had gotten aroundtown.

Carol offered one of the mugs and they went for a first sip. Their stockings were hanging by the chimney in no time. They stuffed them with small toys and candy they had gotten, just to make them more jolly and so they wouldn’t look so sad.

They moved the couch by the window to make room for their Christmas tree. Carol swirled around placing the bright Christmas lights around it while Peter made sure an ornament hung from it every few inches.

Their little cabin was soon filled with a cheerful Christmas touch that it had been missing that morning.

They finished the last touches as they figured that were missing. Carol placed their presents under the Christmas tree while Peter hung by the chimney the mistletoe he had secretly gotten when she was not watching. 

* * *

That afternoon, Carol and Peter decided to go out and have some fun in the snow. They had found an old pull sled by the cabin and were using it to play and have a nice time. 

They had, after all, taken the day off. The blonde’s laughter was intoxicating. Peter smiled to himself while he ran as fast as he could while pulling from the sled. The speed that thing caught while it went down the hill was nothing to the one she was used to, but it was still fun. 

They took turns pulling each other. 

There was something about hanging out with Peter that made Carol feel like a child all over again. It was refreshing and it just constantly made her want to spend more time with him. 

Peter caught her staring which made him blush. “What?” He brushed his face with his frozen fingers. 

Carol shrugged playfully. She mischievously nibbled on her lower lip and without any warning she threw a snowball at him, “you are it!” 

Peter watched her run off as she playfully laughed. “Cheating even before I was told we were playing tag, cute!” He teased while he made a snowball and got ready to strike back. 

Carol giggled while she managed to hide behind a tree before the snowball he had thrown her way could hit her.

Peter quietly snuck away. The blonde slowly peeked around after a few seconds. She frowned realizing he was not there anymore. 

Peter chuckled after hearing her shiver at the freezing feeling of a snowball being smashed against the back of her head. 

She gasped and narrowed her eyes. Carol watched him run off as he laughed while she pulled more snow together to form a snowball and get back at him. 

She too could play this game and be sneaky. 

Peter hid behind a tree. It was until he turned around to keep an eye on her when he saw her standing there an inch away from him. 

Carol reached out and smashed the snowball over his head. She didn’t move, instead she watched him build a bigger snowball. 

She shook her head, he wouldn’t dare hit her with that thing. It was already big enough to build a snowman out of it.

Carol started to slowly back off. “Don’t you dare!” She grinned. 

Peter nodded, “oh, I will!” He warned her. 

He was now freezing as snow kept running down his head: she had to pay. 

“Catch me if you can!” Carol twirled on her heels and walked away from him. 

Peter rolled the snowball around following her. He couldn’t really run while pushing it so Carol was just going one step away from him at a time. 

The blonde looked over her shoulder to keep an eye on him. She watched him try carry the huge snowball up and laughed once it fell on him.

“Cute, very cute!” She walked over.

Peter laughed along, he brushed the snow off his winter clothes, but that wasn’t enough to shake the freezing sensation off. He needed to get changed. 

They walked back to the cabin and without losing a second, Peter ran off to the bathroom with his pajamas in hand so he could get changed and start warming up.

Carol took advantage of the fact that he was in there to change in the main area. She too wanted to feel cozy now that it was starting to get dark. 

Spider-man found her hearing more of that cocoa they had bought and set everything they needed for the s’mores they had agreed to toast by the fireplace.

The fire was sizzling and keeping the cabin warm. Peter found a fleece blanket they could use to sit in front of the fire place and enjoy their snack. 

He helped Carol bring their Hershey’s chocolate, marshmallows, skewers, and crackers over to the fleece blanket while she brought the hot cocoa.

They sat next to each other and watched their marshmallows get toasted as they rolled their skewers over the fire. 

They grabbed a couple of crackers and a piece of chocolate each so they could do their first s’more. Carol moaned at how good it tasted and Peter nodded in agreement.

“What’s your favorite Christmas memory?” Carol smiled softly as she nibbled on her fingers.

Peter looked up for a second, he needed to give this a quick thought. “When I was about four, I remember waking up really early in the morning to pee and Santa was waiting for me at the living room.” He sighed as he recalled.

Carol smiled lovingly. 

“It was just my dad in a costume, but I didn’t know that back then.” He shrugged.

“I think is a wholesome memory.” She smiled. She knew her dad had never done anything like that for her.

“Yeah... it’s the last memory I have of him, you know.” He frowned. 

Carol’s eyes sadden. She quietly rested her head on his shoulder and gently let her fingers brush his before she let him take them slowly. 

“This is a close second.” He murmured with a husky tone of voice. He could feel his heart beating loud. 

Carol smiled softly.

“What about yours?” He gulped lightly. He hoped she wouldn’t move, he loved feeling her so close to him. He could smell the scent of her shampoo and it was driving him crazy.

“This is definitely my favorite.” She confessed. “All of it, starting at breakfast and ending like this.” 

Carol had spent the majority of the past couple of decades in space where Christmas wasn’t really a thing and even if she had recovered her memory and remembered how her life was before her accident; she hadn’t been able to recover the feelings that were attached to those memories. 

“I’m glad to hear that...” Peter smiled softly, “I wasn’t even trying.” He teased.

“You weren’t?” Carol flirted, her eyes guiding his from her lips over to the mistletoe that was hanging above them. 

The only sound among them was the sizzling of the wood in the fireplace.

“That...that...” Peter was red as a tomato, thanking baby Jesus that she couldn’t tell. The room was dark with the expedition of the lights on their Christmas tree twinkling on the side. 

“That?” She flirted, “that hung itself there?” She nudged him playfully. “You had nothing to do with it whatsoever...?”

“Yeah, we aren’t the only two with powers around here.” He stuttered.

Carol chuckled in amusement. 

“Peter?” She smiled shyly.

“Hmm?” He watched the wood slowly burning.

The blonde fixed her eyes on his once he made eye contact and slowly leaned close. 

Peter gulped nervously. He closed his eyes once his lips brushed hers. His heart started beating fast at the feeling of Carol gently kissing him. 

He slowly reached out with his free hand and brushed her blonde hair while he kissed her lovingly. 


End file.
